


Angel

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: Everyone knows about your crush on Steve Rogers so on Halloween night, you decide to make your move.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: description of lingerie, alcohol use, swearing, seduction, unprotected penile-vaginal sex

It was Halloween evening and you were putting the finishing touches on your makeup. Taking one last look in the mirror, you swiped on some sparkly lipgloss and giggled to yourself. Everyone was paired up and scheduled to be on candy duty, leaving Tony’s party and hand out candy at some point through the evening and you were paired up with Steve; tonight was the night you were finally going to make a move on him.

While you were waiting for the elevator, you checked out your reflection in the mirrors - dewy complexion, sparkly, soft makeup, glitter in your hair, and attached to your headband, a sparkly silver halo. You looked like a perfect angel - complete in your all white, flowy dress and white wings. 

As you entered the elevator, you heard Natasha call out for you to hold the door open. 

She entered and gave you a once over, “Don’t you look sweet.” She was dressed all in black, her outfit completed with cat ears and a tail.

You smirked at her, “Yep. So sweet and innocent. That’s me alright.” Somehow, among the Avengers, you had ended up with that reputation. You had all been drinking one night and the subject of sexual partners had come up and people were confessing their numbers; suffice to say, yours was lower than everyone else’s and they teased you mercilessly, giving you the nickname ‘Angel’.

Nat tilted her head, watching you closely, “What are you up to, Angel?”

You smiled sweetly at her, “Nothing at all.”

She burst out laughing, “I don’t buy that for one moment. Who are you on candy duty with?”

Your smile got bigger, “Steve.”

She grinned at you, “Mmm hmm. I can only imagine where this is going.” The elevator stopped on floor for the party and Natasha stepped out first taking a few steps, “Go get your man.” She turned to you and winked at you then saw how the light shone through your dress turning it almost transparent, illuminating what you were wearing underneath and she let out a low whistle, “Poor guy wont know what hit him.”

You laughed walking out of the elevator, making your way to the bar. You knew that the dress was transparent in certain light so underneath you were wearing a white bustier, lacy white underwear, white garter belt, and sheer white stockings accentuated by impossibly high silver heels. You didn’t really care who saw your undergarments since it covered just as much as a bathing suit would but you hoped that seeing your get up would have some effect on Steve.

As you approached the bar, you felt strong hands rest on your hip and pull you towards them.

“Tony!” you squealed as he pinched your side.

“What’s with the get up, Angel?”

You grinned, “Figured I’d live up to the name.”

He laughed, “Yeah, no. I saw you get off the elevator. You do know your dress is see-through, right?”

You feigned a wide-eyed, innocent look, “What? No! You don't say. Whatever shall I do now?”

He looked at you knowingly, “You’re on candy duty with Spangles, right?” 

You felt your face heat up, “Yep.”

Tony shook his head, “I feel bad for the guy.”

You giggled, “I don’t think you necessarily need to feel  _ bad _ for him.”

He chuckled, giving you another squeeze, “You know what I mean.”

You tapped his pirate’s hat and grinned, continuing your walk to the bar.

When you reached the bar, you tried to catch the bartender’s attention when you felt someone approach you from behind.

Looking over your shoulder, you saw it was Bucky dressed as a clown.

“Don’t you look adorable,” he smiled at you, leaning his arms on the bar.

You smiled at him, “Thanks, Buck. Scary clown or sweet clown?”

He grinned, “Sweet. Like the kinda clown that makes balloon animals for kids.”

You laughed, “It looks like it.”

Bucky finally got the bartender’s attention and ordered himself two beers, turning to you to ask what you were drinking.

“Vodka on the rocks.”

Bucky nodded to the bartender then turned sideways, looking at you, “Vodka?”

You shrugged, “Figure best to stick to clear drinks; don't want to get the costume dirty.”

He looked at your costume and he smiled at you, “You look cute.”

You giggled in response, “Thanks, Buck.”

The bartender returned with your drinks and you looked at him, questioning why he ordered two beers.

“Me and Steve.” He tipped up his bottle in a cheers, “Enjoy your night, Angel. See you later.”

You spent some time at the bar, nursing your drink, chatting with your friends in passing always keeping an eye on the time since you and Steve had one of the last candy shifts.

You were sitting at the bar when Sam approached you and pulled you to your feet, “Come on, Angel. Come dance with the Devil.” He wiggled his eyebrows and twirled his red devil tail around.

Taking his hand, you laughed as he pulled you to the dance floor and began dancing with you. Taking your hand, he spun you around and pulled you close to him, “What are we gonna do with you, Angel?”

You raised a brow at him, “What do you mean?”

He laughed, “C’mon. You know we can see through your dress. Think it’ll work?”

Grinning you shrugged, “I certainly hope so.” Glancing again at the clock, you stopped dancing and pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek, “Gotta go, Sammy, candy duty.”

“Be gentle with him!” he called to your back.

You took the elevator down to the lobby and found Steve already there handing out candy.

“Hey Y/N, nice of you to join me.”

You bumped him with your shoulder, “You’re early,” you whined, “I’m on time!” Looking over at his costume, you smiled, “You look great!”

Steve was dressed as Indiana Jones, complete with bullwhip and he glanced over at you, looking at your costume, he grinned, “Aw, don’t you look cute!”

You stiffened slightly, “Thanks,” you muttered. 

The two of you were busy handing out candy for quite some time; each of you had a bowl filled with candy and the lobby was filled with kids coming to celebrate halloween with the Avengers. Soon enough, your bowl was almost empty.

“Where can I find more candy?” you asked Steve, starting to worry.

“Behind the security desk; Tony has the bowls prepared already but if we’re really running low, there are some boxes in the front office.”

You quickly checked behind the security desk and saw there was only one bowl left. “Hey Steve,” you called out getting his attention, “I’m going to see if I can find anymore candy. We’re really running out.”

He gave you a nod and you walked to the front office. You tried turning on the light but for some reason, it wouldn’t work; you guessed it was because it was after hours that only emergency lights were on, casting a soft blue glow around the room. 

You couldn’t find any candy so you walked around the room and saw some empty candy boxes tossed behind the desk. You rolled your eyes and pulled off your wings and halo, walking behind the desk, you crouched down to move some of the boxes as you tried to find a full one. There were more empty boxes than you realized and you don’t even know how long you were in there for when you heard Steve calling you from the doorway.

“Y/N? You okay?”

“Yeah! I’m just looking for more candy!’ You were bent right over trying to get to the last box when you heard him walking into the room.

“All the kids are gone and it’s getting pretty late. I don’t think -” he stopped speaking suddenly so you looked over your shoulder to see him standing almost right behind you. Swallowing hard, he continued, “I don’t think we need anymore candy.”

“Oh,” you moved to stand up when you felt his hands grip your hips holding you in place. “Uh, Steve?”

He gave your hips a squeeze, “Yes Y/N?”

“Wh- what are you doing?”

He came to stand behind you, close enough that you could feel the heat emanating off him, “Just helping you up,  _ Angel _ .”

“Oh, that’s it,” you muttered to yourself, knowing full well he could hear you. You moved yourself so your ass was pressing against him, “ _ I _ don’t need help getting up,” you purred.

His hands squeezed harder, pulling you impossibly closer, “Neither do I.” He pulled you so you were standing up, your back flush against his front and he brought his mouth to your ear, “Have I told you how much I like your Halloween costume?” He tilted your head slightly to the side, “You look so  _ sweet  _ in it,” pressing a kiss to your neck, he bit down lightly, “sweet enough to eat,” he moved his mouth to that spot behind your ear, sucking lightly, “especially the part that’s underneath.”

Your breath caught in your throat and your heart was pounding so hard you were sure he could hear it.

His hand lightly skimmed across your throat, thumb teasing your wildly beating pulse, “Am I making you nervous,  _ Angel _ ?” the way he said the nickname was positively sinful.

You brought one hand to cover his, “Not nervous, Steve. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Without warning, he spun you around, crashing his lips to yours, walking you backwards until you were up against the desk. Grabbing your thighs, he lifted you up so you were sitting on the desk; he stood between your legs just barely pressing up against you, licking into your mouth, he pulled your lower lip in between his, sucking hard, making you gasp. Tugging the hem of your dress up, he pulled your dress over your head, leaving you in your lingerie. Pressing kisses up and down your neck, he all but growled at you, “When you stepped off that elevator, it took everything in me not to pick you up and ravish you on the spot.”

You were thankful you were sitting on a desk because your knees would’ve given out at his words. You took a breath and summoned every ounce of bravery you had, “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Steve pulled back, looking you in the eye, he smirked at you, “As you wish,  _ Angel _ .” He kissed you hard, then kissed down your neck, biting and leaving marks on your skin. His hands cupped your breasts, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples until you were arching into his hands.

“Don’t tease,” you gasped out. 

One strong hand gripped the back of your head, pulling you to him, kissing you hard while the other teased your through the lace of your underwear.

“Fuck, Steve, please,” you whined, “I - I need to feel you.”

He smirked at you and quickly undid his pants, pulling his jeans and boxers down in one push. Wrapping one hand around his cock, he stroked himself while you watched him, your tongue swiping out across your lower lip as you let out a small moan, aching to taste him.

“Tell me how you want me, Angel. Tell me how you want it.”

Your hands gripped his shoulders, “Hard and fast, Steve. I want you to fuck me hard and fast, Steve.”

“As you wish.” He pulled your underwear to the side, rubbing his cock against your folds. He pushed himself in and you gasped at the feeling.

“Oh  _ fuck _ Steve!” 

His lips covered yours, swallowing your moans, thrusting hard and fast, one arm wrapped around you holding you close.

You broke the kiss, moving your lips to kiss and nip across his neck. When he reached in between your bodies to rub at your clit, you came, biting down hard on his shoulder to muffle your moans. 

Steve rode your through your orgasm, chasing his own when he came, painting your walls with his cum. Slowing down, eventually he stopped, still inside you, resting his forehead against yours, both of you breathing heavily.

“Holy shit, Steve.”

“Holy shit indeed, Angel.”

You smacked him in the arm, “I’m never getting rid of that nickname, am I?”

He smirked at you, “Well, I mean, I just fucked you in the front office, with the door unlocked, so your nickname pretty much went to shit. But,” he pulled out of you, tucking himself back into his pants, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, handing you your dress, “maybe next year you can dress as a devil.”


End file.
